Joan Watson
by Yes So Maybe No
Summary: John has a twin sister and Everyone is in high school. American AU. No Moriarty. Rated T for swears.
1. Here Comes the Terror

Chapter 1

On the first day at my new school, I realized that I needed to do my laundry or I would be stuck wearing the clothes that my aunt had gotten me for the next couple of days. As it was I would at least be stuck with them on my first day. I had never tried for popular on the first day at a new school before, but considering my choice of clothes that day, I figured what the hell? Might as well see what the reaction would be. So I donned a very non-Joan outfit; a low, grass green, tight-fitting V-neck to show off my cleavage and waist, a pair of light blue, snug, frayed-edged short shorts, some black not-quite-fishnets that I had bought for Halloween (to make me feel more secure) and a pair of black strap-heels no higher than two inches. Pushing my honey-golden hair, bleached from hours in the sun and pool, back with a headband I applied a light layer of make-up. A faint silver eyeshadow to make my eyes pop, a little mascara and a dab of lip gloss. When I was done I let my hair fall down in the waves it had acquired from the buns I usually had it in and parted it to the side. When I looked in my full-length mirror I was surprised to see that I was not disgusted. In fact I was almost attracted to myself. On others I had found this kind of outfit ridiculous and even downright slutty, but the way I presented it on myself, it looked like I owned the world. When I walked downstairs that morning and into the kitchen, Hamish cat-called, his twin sister Harriet, commonly known as Harry and affectionately called Riet by Joan and Hamish, looked up from her phone approvingly and smiled (actually smiled!), John spat out the juice he had just sipped and looked rather shocked and my mom was overjoyed. She started to go on about how I needed a real life and good friends, not like my previous ones, before I had finally was able to get a word in edge-wise and explain that this was a one-time thing, and that I was doing an experiment. Mom's face fell, John looked relieved and satisfied and went up to try it himself, Harry clucked disapprovingly and Hamish groaned sadly. I just grabbed my toast and reminded John that we were almost late and that I would not wait for him for long.

I was not disappointed on my first day at Garfield High. As this was a small-town school, everyone knew everyone else and nothing happened until someone got a make-over or a new kid popped in. So of course there were lots of whispers, cat-calls and sizing up when John and I had walked down the halls to the principal's office. We both kept blank looks on their faces as we always had, and walked side-by-side. Neither was embarrassed by the other. We were both attractive and we each knew it, It had simply taken a bit longer for me to learn to use this to my advantage. I was appreciating the envious looks and obvious stares as I walked around with my brother. Until Sally Donovan had approached me. Then I regretted ever deciding to see what would happen if I were popular.

This was ridiculous. Here I was, minding her own business, going to my first class of the day, when this black girl comes up to me in the middle of the hallway. We stood eye-to-eye and I realized that the other girl's heels were taller. Smirking at the thought that I was taller than the Queen Bee, I almost missed Sally's offer to be her right-hand man. Well, woman. I sized her up again. Slutty outfit, too much makeup, push-up bra and fake hair. If this was the so-called head-honcho, I figured her dad must be pulling money out of his ass to buy her friends.

"Sorry, I don't think you'd like me. I have a bit of an attitude, especially if I think someone wears too much make-up, is dressed like a slut or doesn't have the personality to be a real friend. Seeing as you strike out on all three accounts I'll have to politely decline your offer and go on my merry way. Hopefully we both just forget the other exists. Or rather, hopefully you're smart enough to leave me alone while I'm here. Revenge is petty, and I am not above it. Toodle-oo!" Joan side-stepped Sally Donovan and walked away amidst many "Ooooohs" and "She got you good!", leaving a dumbstruck posse and a chuckling twin brother to clean up the mess.

A/N Second fanfic! Actually basically it's also my first. I have some ideas on how to continue but I need you're help. Give me some ideas, pls? I'm going to start some polls with the ideas I get.


	2. That's my seat

ch 2

I walked into English and sat down in the back row. It was the first day of school and I needed to see who I would fit in with. And who would be worth staying on the good side of. Honestly I couldn't care less about Donovan out there. Almost as soon as I had sat down, a boy, who had been right behind her the whole time, said,

"That's my seat."

I looked up at the tall boy and almost smiled. This was obviously the school misfit, the one bullied all day while not having a care in the world, always ignoring the bullies until the temptation to tease back was too much, because it was just too easy. This one looked to be too smart for his own good, she thought, noting the advanced biology and forensics books in his arms. John would like him. It would be nice for him to have someone to talk to who could actually understand him and ask him challenging questions.

The boy in front of me was also attractive, in a put together sort of way. No doubt he was not only labeled a "freak", but a "queer" too. He had curly, dark brown hair, blue eyes, a nice nose and was irritatingly slim. I idly wondered if he ever ate. I stood up gracefully and stepped away, deferential. I always respected the misfits. Especially the misunderstood ones. They always had a lot of courage and wit, and they never gave a damn what anyone said about them. Now the school outcasts, that was a different matter.

"Go ahead. But since you put it that way, does this class have assigned seating?" I asked as he sat down.

"No."

"Ok, can you tell me which seats will be available today?" I asked, not having waited any longer than necessary to see that he wasn't planning on elaborating.

"Yes." He began to look slightly perturbed. Apparently most people just walked away in a huff by now.

"Great! Would you please?" I asked, still cheerful. Oh, this school would be fun!

He looked at me skeptically, seemingly unsure if I would like his answer. "The seats around me. The one next to me, the one in front of me and the one diagonally from me."

"Sounds good." I said. "I'll just sit here then." And I slid into the seat next to him. He watched me, wary. I was worried that my outfit was what he was wary of. If I had sat down next to myself at my last school, I'd be wary of herself as well. Then, as I thought more on what he had said and what I had gathered of his social standing, I realized that he was wary of me because I had been friendly to him. At this point my thought process was interrupted by my wide-shouldered brother sidling into the seat in front of me. He was sitting sideways in his seat so he could talk to me better. Giving me his trademark, lopsided grin, he put his hand up for a high-five. Smirking at him, I slapped his hand and asked,

"How was the aftermath? Not too messy I hope?"

Chuckling, he replied, "Actually not messy at all. Miss Queen Bee's boyfriend Anderson collected her and her posse to go off somewhere and this guy, Greg, drop-whistled. Then everyone burst out laughing, congratulating me on having such a hot, crazy girlfriend. The craziest part of the clean-up this time was after everyone finally got that we're twins, not a couple. Then all the guys wanted your number and all the girls wanted mine. I was only able to get away with the help of my new friend there." He said, pointing to the tall, muscular guy who had just slid into the seat in front of Sherlock.

"You know, when you walked into the kitchen this morning, I was worried that you weren't the same girl anymore. That maybe you had changed your mind about the priorities of witches vs. friends. But after that episode? I realized that you'll always be my curious little Jo-Jo." He ruffled my hair playfully, trying not to mess it up too much. I ducked my head, giggling. I knew he would come around.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you guys. Joan this is Greg, that guy who helped me out in the hall. Greg this is my twin, Joan. She's not always dressed like this. And you are?..." John tapered off, facing the tall skinny brunette sitting next to me.

"Oh yeah that's right, you never did tell me your name." I mused out loud. When it was obvious that the school misfit was ignoring us in favor of the mobile in front of him I turned to Greg. He was clearly a cricket player, not rugby, like John. But since John could play practically any sport he wanted to, he would probably join Greg in cricket here.

"So who is he? He's obviously the school misfit here, too proud to talk to the likes of us. What can you tell us about him?" Greg looked shocked, then grinned, as though I had hit jackpot. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a deep baritone coming from behind him.


	3. Shut up, Lestrade

_Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a deep baritone coming from behind him._

* * *

"Shut up, Lestrade. If I want them to know anything about me, I can tell them myself." Not even looking up from his phone he spoke, "My name is Sherlock Holmes. You are Joan Watson, the twin of the boy in front of you, John Watson. You have two older siblings, Harriet and Hamish Watson. You live with your mother. You don't normally wear those clothes, either of you. Both of you are more familiar with looser, more comfort-centered clothing. Today's outfits were inspired by a whim to try something new. They don't suit either of you, athletics uniforms would be much better. Now shut up, I've already had enough trouble from Anderson and Mycroft today." With that, he fell silent, still typing on his phone.

Joan and John stared at him, shocked and open-mouthed. Greg looked at them sheepishly and was about to apologize on Sherlock's behalf when Joan's mouth broke into a wide smile. "Ahahahahahahahaa!" She began to laugh, loud enough that people looked in from the hall. Greg looked at her, confused, while John began to grin. "Wow," he said, "How did you know all that? I mean, I realize this is a small town, but I don't think information travels that quickly." Joan was laughing so hard now she began to bang her hand on the desk while she silently shook in her seat. Sherlock looked up at the twins with a weird face on and John burst out laughing. "Joan!" he exclaimed! "Look! Look at his face! His expression!" Joan stopped laughing long enough to see Sherlock's expression, then joined John in laughing again. "That-that exp-press-sion, it's p-priceless!" Sherlock exchainged glances with Greg right before the bell rang for the start of class. The twins immediately sat up and began to look disinterested again. Sherlock turned back to his phone and Greg watched John and Joan with a perplexed look on his face until they both broke into grins. The teacher started the class by introducing the two new students who apparently had all their classes together. How convenient.

After school John, Joan and Greg went to the grass field to introduce John to the cricket team. Joan met the team as well then sat on the bleachers to draw. As the three headed home after practice, Greg living in the same apartment building, they saw Sherlock step into a limo pulled up in front of the school. As it drove off John turned to Greg. "So how did he know all that? First period, I mean, how could he tell us so much about ourselves when we had just arrived? He was supposed to introduce himself but all I got was that his name is Sherlock Holmes, he hates Anderson and this guy called Mycroft and he's an ass." Greg looked at the twins on either side of him. "Well, I suppose we should talk about the enigma that is Sherlock Holmes. When we get to the apartment building, ask your mother if you can stay over at my place tonight. My parents won't mind and we can talk all night about anything you guys like."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, picking up where I left off, I think the next few chapters will be really short, depending on how much my muse decides to give me. Tell me what you think and whether I should add Moriarty later. Also, for the purposes of this story, Greg, Sherlock, Joan and John will be the same age with Donovan and Anderson a year ahead of them. Mycroft will be 4 years older and Sherlock and Greg may graduate early. I don't care what kinds of pairings happen in this story but if anyone wants anything specific I can make it work. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Hello dears

_Greg looked at the twins on either side of him. "Well, I suppose we should talk about the enigma that is Sherlock Holmes. When we get to the apartment building, ask your mother if you can stay over at my place tonight. My parents won't mind and we can talk all night about anything you guys like."_

* * *

John and Joan raced each other up the five flights of stairs to their new apartment. At the top of the stairs they stopped, both confused. "Was it 501 or 510?" John asked his sister. "I don't remember..." she replied. Just as she finished her sentence the door to 510 opened and a lady stepped out. She looked to be middle-aged and was carrying a basket half full of goodies. Joan recognized some old clothes they had kept of her father's. To her relief she didn't see his uniform. All the same the twins both wondered why this lady was carrying some old trinkets and clothes of their father's. Perhaps their mother was ready to move on?

While the siblings had been standing next to the staircase, wondering what on earth that lady was doing at what was evidently their apartment said lady had closed the door and walked up to them.

"Hello dears." She said pleasantly. "You must be John and Joan, correct?" Without waiting for a reply she went on. "I was just talking to your mother about a new job. I'm the sister of the landlord here and he told me she had been looking for one. I'm a landlady myself but I'm not very good with the books and I pay more attention to tailoring, what I do on side, so I thought I'd ask if she was any good. Turns out she was an accountant for a few years and would be happy to help! When I told her about my tailoring she asked me fix these up." the lady pointed to her basket full of nice men's clothes. "She said they might fit one of her sons so I said I'd stitch up any loose threads and strengthen the joints. From the looks of it she meant you more than your brother." she smiled at John, who was struck by how much she had just said in so little time and without breathing very much. Turning to Joan the little lady smiled and said, "I have some old clothes of mine I used to wear that you might like better than those skimpy ones. You don't look very comfortable in those." Glancing at the delicate little watch she had on her wrist she jumped. "Oh dear, I must be going, my husband will kill me if I'm too late! Toodle-oo, see you two later dears!" Without further ado the woman sidled past the dumbstruck teens and quickly hopped down the stairs. John and Joan looked at each other then walked to their new apartment.

Opening the door John called out, "Hey mom, we're home!" to which they heard, "Hey kids! I'm in the kitchen! The Lestrades already called so go pack your things and take them downstairs. They offered to feed you since they'll be having dinner in a half hour anyway. I hope you're hungry, she said she's making pork roast!" Before Mrs. Watson finished her second sentence the two were already upstairs and rushing to get their things together. Leaving their schoolbags they packed a duffle each and brought them down to the living room. They dropped their bags, ran to the kitchen to kiss their mother goodbye and thank her then rushed out, the strange little lady forgotten.

* * *

**A/N Alright so here's another chappy. Sorry for the crappiness, none of these have been beta'd. I'll try to start updating regularly, about every week or so but I don't know if I'll be able to. The first one to guess the little lady's identity will get the chance to have a pairing/situation/character of their choice later in the fic, even though it's really obvious. If anyone can recommend a good beta to help fix up chappies that would be really helpful. Also I think I forgot to mention but Hamish and Harriet are two years older than the main four. Oh and names! I can't decide what to name the landlord, Mrs. Watson or Mr. and Mrs. Lestrade so if any of you have suggestions, great! Otherwise I'll probably just use them to make references to other stuff.**


End file.
